Who are you?
by Kis Kidakakas Black
Summary: A young girl is about to change Severus Snape's live and Harrys love live
1. a girl

Hei everyone I hope you like this.P.Snape finds out about the past that Dumdeldore erased on his request. And Harry plays a part in this wacky story along with Draco, the Weasleys and all our friends. P.S. I took a few parts from other stories I hope you guys don't mind, but other from that this is all original and I added a lovely character in this wacky romance story.  
  
Who are you?!  
  
A girl about seven came out of the forest. Who was she? What did she want? These questions swam in circles in P. Snape's head. Severus Snape looked closer at the girl that was standing 10 feet away from him. But as soon as he came within 5 feet the girl disappeared in a blink of an eye. Why did this girl haunt him? Every night that he went on his rounds around hogwarts he would see this girl standing there just staring at him. Sometimes she would let out a giggle.  
  
Two days later the girl started to haunt Severus dreams as well as his rounds. He heard a girl laugh. He looked up to see the girl running into the forest. This time he followed her, she sprinted over rocks and logs as if she was flying. Severus started to run after her doing the best that he could to keep up. The girl ran toward a clearing. In the clearing was some one that Severus knew yet didn't know. The woman was wearing a beautiful gown. She had with hair (not as in old) and blue eyes. The little girl ran up and hugged her.  
  
The girl! She looked so much like him. But how? Her hair was raven black but not slimy, like his when he was her age, it even fell to her shoulders. Her face was like his pointy, but with only one deference her eyes were blue like the lady's. No this couldn't be he was not married. This was a mad dream he said. "If only it were" said the lady.... 


	2. a girlrevew

Hei everyone I hope you like this.P.Snape finds out about the past that Dumdeldore erased on his request. And Harry plays a part in this wacky story along with Draco, the Weasleys and all our friends. P.S. I took a few parts from other stories I hope you guys don't mind, but other from that this is all original and I added a lovely character in this wacky romance story.  
  
Who are you?!  
  
A girl about seven came out of the forest. Who was she? What did she want? These questions swam in circles in P. Snape's head. Severus Snape looked closer at the girl that was standing 10 feet away from him. But as soon as he came within 5 feet the girl disappeared in a blink of an eye. Why did this girl haunt him? Every night that he went on his rounds around hogwarts he would see this girl standing there just staring at him. Sometimes she would let out a giggle.  
  
Two days later the girl started to haunt Severus dreams as well as his rounds. He heard a girl laugh. He looked up to see the girl running into the forest. This time he followed her, she sprinted over rocks and logs as if she was flying. Severus started to run after her doing the best that he could to keep up. The girl ran toward a clearing. In the clearing was some one that Severus knew yet didn't know. The woman was wearing a beautiful gown. She had with hair (not as in old) and blue eyes. The little girl ran up and hugged her.  
  
The girl! She looked so much like him. But how? Her hair was raven black but not slimy, like his when he was her age, it even fell to her shoulders. Her face was like his pointy, but with only one deference her eyes were blue like the lady's. No this couldn't be he was not married. This was a mad dream he said. "If only it were" said the lady.... 


	3. taken

Hei you guys! Sorry about the latest post my first time so a little confused. Its like this I just turned thirteen three days ago when I found this website so I was a little confused white what to do so here is the next part. By the way Severus is not going to be anymore greasy so yay!!!! And yes the potters are all a live. In this story Voldermot is targeting Severus daughter, yes even if he is a Death Eater.  
  
'Dumbledore tell me what happened in the past that I asked you to make me forget please?'Severus begged. (ohh this is good Severus Snape the great potions master at hogwarts is begging I must get a photo of this)'O.K but this will be a shock Severus...U must remember that I had a daughter. 'Yes how could I remember you erased my memory!' said Severus sarcastically.* Albus chuckles * 'Ahhh, yes.here is a picture of her.' 'Wow she is hot.' 'Well you did marry her' 'What!'  
  
'You married her Severus. And she was happy. You had a baby girl with her until the night that Voldermot attacked her in the hide out. Since I send her to America I never herd from her.'  
  
' And the child?'  
  
'She was sent up for adoption because you said you weren't ready to become a single father. After days of gilt you came to me asking to erase your memory.'  
  
'And were is she now?'  
  
Albus looked up into the young mans face and said 'She is with the elves.'  
*  
  
"The elves" these last words rang in Severus Snape's ears. That meant that the little girl was in training to become a warrior. He looked at a photo album when he was save in his office. There was the lady in the forest. But this time she was younger, a happy face not a worried, sad one smiled up at him. When he reached the photo of their wedding he stopped to see the best man, James potter who was currently teaching at Hogwarts with him. He flicked true some more. Finally he finished the album and all was coming back to him.  
  
'I must find her no matter what. Aldus said that she was in a colony of elves that lived in the forest, and that is were I am going.'  
  
Taking food and everything he would need he leaves a note. Running he was thinking "She is my daughter I must find her before it is to late for her to remember me. I will be able to pass for I am an elf. I must find her!" when he entered the dark forest he looked around. He walked on. The subject of his daughter kept him going for two days, killing small animals for food.  
*  
  
Mean while in a small elven village a seven-year-old girl was riding on her unicorn. Her phoenix and hawk followed from the sky. Her black raven hair that fell to her shoulders few out behind her. Her blue eyes were the most beautiful anyone has ever seen. She suddenly stopped there was a man, but wait impossible a man cannot cross over the elven bothers so he must be a elf as well. She watched as he fainted on the ground. She went to have a better look at him he looked like her except for the eyes they were black. The girls name was Kis Kidakakas. No one ever knew her last name not even her. Carefully she lifted him on to her unicorn and galloped home.  
  
Severus woke to find him self in a pure white room. The lasting he remembered was using too much power to enter the elven border. Suddenly a door opened, A young man came in and said, 'Severus Snape under elven laws you are under areas' "Areas!" Severus said. 'For what?' ' For coming here under the Oders of the Wizard Lord Voldermot.'  
  
*  
  
"What are they talking about how would they know I was working for Lord Voldermot, that idiot" Severus muttered to him self. As if answering his question they said,' We found the dark mark on your shoulder when Kida was healing you.' 'Who is this Kida?' a girl with dark raven hair that fell to her shoulder came up." The girl" Severus taught "that's my little girl. But way here she should be with one of the elven women." The girl's piercing eyes saw right true him like Dumdeldore. She suddenly turned to one of the elves and said 'Adove it is time for my training and I would like him to see what I do. He is innocent I can see that in his eyes. He is a spy for my grandfather.' 'Very well if u insist I know you can take care of your self.' the elf replayed. The chains were undone and food was give to him. Severus was surprised buy how welcoming everyone was after just a little girl said he was innocent.  
  
After a wonderful meal he was lead to a chamber. On every wall there was every kind of weapon. Form swords to bows and form wands to staffs of magic. In the middle of the ring there was kida. She was dressed in jeans and a strapless shirt. In a moment another young girl stepped in to the ring. Both of the choose their swords and started hacking at each another very carelesly. Severus gasped as they did cartwells and dives to surprise their apponents 


	4. found and surprise

Hei you guys! Sorry about the latest post my first time so a little confused. Its like this I just turned thirteen three days ago when I found this website so I was a little confused white what to do so here is the next part. By the way Severus is not going to be anymore greasy so yay!!!! And yes the potters are all a live. In this story Voldermot is targeting Severus daughter, yes even if he is a Death Eater.  
  
'Dumbledore tell me what happened in the past that I asked you to make me forget please?'Severus begged. (ohh this is good Severus Snape the great potions master at hogwarts is begging I must get a photo of this)'O.K but this will be a shock Severus.....U must remember that I had a daughter. 'Yes how could I remember you erased my memory!' said Severus sarcastically.* Albus chuckles * 'Ahhh, yes...here is a picture of her.' 'Wow she is hot.' 'Well you did marry her' 'What!'  
  
'You married her Severus. And she was happy. You had a baby girl with her until the night that Voldermot attacked her in the hide out. Since I send her to America I never herd from her.'  
  
' And the child?'  
  
'She was sent up for adoption because you said you weren't ready to become a single father. After days of gilt you came to me asking to erase your memory.'  
  
'And were is she now?'  
  
Albus looked up into the young mans face and said 'She is with the elves.'  
*  
  
"The elves" these last words rang in Severus Snape's ears. That meant that the little girl was in training to become a warrior. He looked at a photo album when he was save in his office. There was the lady in the forest. But this time she was younger, a happy face not a worried, sad one smiled up at him. When he reached the photo of their wedding he stopped to see the best man, James potter who was currently teaching at Hogwarts with him. He flicked true some more. Finally he finished the album and all was coming back to him.  
  
'I must find her no matter what. Aldus said that she was in a colony of elves that lived in the forest, and that is were I am going.'  
  
Taking food and everything he would need he leaves a note. Running he was thinking "She is my daughter I must find her before it is to late for her to remember me. I will be able to pass for I am an elf. I must find her!" when he entered the dark forest he looked around. He walked on. The subject of his daughter kept him going for two days, killing small animals for food.  
*  
  
Mean while in a small elven village a seven-year-old girl was riding on her unicorn. Her phoenix and hawk followed from the sky. Her black raven hair that fell to her shoulders few out behind her. Her blue eyes were the most beautiful anyone has ever seen. She suddenly stopped there was a man, but wait impossible a man cannot cross over the elven bothers so he must be a elf as well. She watched as he fainted on the ground. She went to have a better look at him he looked like her except for the eyes they were black. The girls name was Kis Kidakakas. No one ever knew her last name not even her. Carefully she lifted him on to her unicorn and galloped home.  
  
Severus woke to find him self in a pure white room. The lasting he remembered was using too much power to enter the elven border. Suddenly a door opened, A young man came in and said, 'Severus Snape under elven laws you are under areas' "Areas!" Severus said. 'For what?' ' For coming here under the Oders of the Wizard Lord Voldermot.'  
  
*  
  
"What are they talking about how would they know I was working for Lord Voldermot, that idiot" Severus muttered to him self. As if answering his question they said,' We found the dark mark on your shoulder when Kida was healing you.' 'Who is this Kida?' a girl with dark raven hair that fell to her shoulder came up." The girl" Severus taught "that's my little girl. But way here she should be with one of the elven women." The girl's piercing eyes saw right true him like Dumdeldore. She suddenly turned to one of the elves and said 'Adove it is time for my training and I would like him to see what I do. He is innocent I can see that in his eyes. He is a spy for my grandfather.' 'Very well if u insist I know you can take care of your self.' the elf replayed. The chains were undone and food was give to him. Severus was surprised buy how welcoming everyone was after just a little girl said he was innocent.  
  
After a wonderful meal he was lead to a chamber. On every wall there was every kind of weapon. Form swords to bows and form wands to staffs of magic. In the middle of the ring there was kida. She was dressed in jeans and a strapless shirt. In a moment another young girl stepped in to the ring. Both of the choose their swords and started hacking at each another very carelessly. Severus gasped as they did cartwheels and dives to surprise their opponents. How could he have let his own daughter go into this training. This training to become a bounty hunter 


End file.
